


腐烂

by karamelxucker



Category: Apt Pupil (1998)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 臆想产物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamelxucker/pseuds/karamelxucker
Summary: 像一口咬在热带水果上，等到发现水果是因为已经腐烂才甜得腻人时，却已经来不及了。
Relationships: Todd Bowden/Kurt Dussander
Kudos: 10





	腐烂

*

暗房红色的光在照片上游走，托德用镊子拎起它，夹上小夹子晾在一旁。

最先显形的是一双雨靴。

杜山德。托德念出这个名字，微笑，像念一句诅咒。

托德注意到杜山德。此前他还只是一位老人，每日订阅《圣土多奈多之声》的亚瑟·登克尔先生。

在夜晚老人乘上公交车，黑雨衣垂到脚踝，他一步步走过来，踩踏地板，一丝不苟得像个行阅兵礼的军官，托德像寻血猎犬那样嗅到了什么，一个名字在他舌尖游走。老人在他身旁落座，打开报纸，而托德竭尽全力不让自己从座位上弹起，落荒而逃。一连串兴奋传递过神经，刺激大脑的感官区域，奥斯维辛的焦烟，毒气，机器启动，枪鸣，铁器击打骨肉，还有无穷无尽的惨叫。

像托德在“狐狸”燥热的房间，从一堆黑白照片中意外瞥见纳粹的残暴，他撞开了一扇悬崖上的门，从此这个夏日再也无法从记忆中抹去。登克尔先生给了他类似的、暗河一样的感觉，冰冷而危险。他打赌曾在图书馆某张旧报的图片中见过那副傲慢挺立的姿态，以“战犯”开头，“不知所踪”为结尾。

他开始跟踪老人。

在另一个公交车站的夜晚，雨淹没老人的脚，像虎鲸探出海面，黑雨靴的光泽让托德想起第三帝国的小军靴。

托德在老人转头的一瞬间按下快门，等在暗房中冲洗时才发现，他的手指挡住了镜头，只留下那一截雨靴。

托德有些泄气，他将那张坏了的照片扔进垃圾桶，过了一会儿，他又走过去，捏着粗糙的切边拾起，指头弹着照片，他想他会将下一张照得更完美。

他想起初遇老人的那天，他回到家，向“莫妮卡宝贝”展示那张光鲜亮丽的成绩单，妈妈亲吻他发旋，他的目光撞在那张薄薄的纸上，第一次，他觉得学院的徽章和一排锋利的A那么鲜红，像飞溅的血。

托德将残留雨靴的照片放进牛皮纸袋，封好，小心翼翼和其他的牛皮纸袋放在一起。

总有一天，他会去拜访这位“登克尔先生”。

*

杜山德的房间总有股衰老的味道。

劣烟、霉菌、波旁威士忌，还有过期牛奶发酵的气息混合在一起。

尼古丁和酒精会抢在精神折磨前杀死他，托德想。初见时让他三次失望的老人在他日复一日的拜访中消瘦，托德笑着，直截了当撕开他的面具，将巴汀集中营的过往扔到老人脸上，并且说，我想继续听你的故事。

老人通常是妥协着，像个漠不关己的旁观者吐露血腥。但偶尔，托德也会跨越界线，乐此不疲，像个食腐的怪物从前纳粹嘴里压榨死亡的养料。

摄取过多波旁威士忌的老人于是反击。他攥紧托德的金发，向下拽，迫使男孩仰起头看他，蓝眼睛烧得发亮。老人俯身在托德耳旁说，你想听些什么？嗯？我们把那些杂种打得皮开肉绽，让猎狗去咬他们的骨头？往毒气室里灌“飞马”，吸了瓦斯的犹太人会一边呕吐一边手舞足蹈？嗯？你想听这些？

对。微笑黏在托德脸上，像口香糖黏在鞋底，托德一边喘气一边把老人拉近，与老人相似的蓝眼睛里燃烧疯狂，还有他妈的诚挚，他咧嘴一笑，并且你会讲给我听，杜山德。

在他第一次走进房间，向老人报出一连串对方人生轨迹上的时间和地方，他就已经掌握住了那把钥匙。他知道如何让前纳粹溃败，像盟军知道如何击溃轴心国。

*

男孩骑着咣当作响的单车惊走了他的猫。

杜山德恼怒地瞪着男孩，过了一小会儿才摆手让他进来。门把阳光结结实实挡在屋外。

你拿什么喂你的猫？男孩语速飞快，有种奇怪的紧张。他把书包扔到桌上，书哗啦啦撒了一地，没盖好的墨水顺着脱毛的灰地毯下渗，像尸水渗出棺木。杜山德皱了皱眉，转身走进厨房，他思索地下室散发腐臭的流浪汉尸堆。

杜山德从冰箱里取出牛奶，朝塑胶杯倾倒，递给男孩，杜山德阴郁地笑了下，兔唇从杂乱的胡须中暴露，他回答之前男孩问他的问题。

牛奶。

男孩不以为然地耸肩，翻开书，手指点过一排排老照片，像弹奏黑白键。

男孩的成绩单在之前的混乱中飞了出来，夹在书角，杜山德眯起眼睛打量，一排A里参差不齐夹杂几个B。

还不错。他心想。那些愚蠢的祖父扮演、成绩单修改、对双方都是折磨的学习与监督终于可以暂且告一段落。他们依旧可以继续这些愉快又肮脏的纳粹回忆小游戏。

那么。男孩清清喉咙，指着那个肠子翻露的女人，脸上流露出一如既往的好奇和求知欲，他向杜山德发问，穿刺是否是最痛苦的死法？

……如果他再有不合格，我就拧下他的头，扔进烤箱，像虐杀老猫一样。杜山德的思绪顿了顿，攥着火柴在烤箱上划出痕迹，他点上烟，回想捅死流浪汉时他们脸上瞬间扭曲的表情，他回答男孩的第二个问题。

并不。

*

托德发现了杜山德的秘密。

相对其他而言略微显得微不足道的那个。他在杜山德的卧室里发现了颗纽扣，就卡在地板缝隙，像是缝在袖口装饰的那种。

也的确是。“彼德戏服公司”寄来党卫队制服的那天，托德几乎是病态地将鼻子都凑近过去，一英寸一英寸地抚摸这身赝品，从闪闪发光的勋章到边缘圆润的纽扣，他幻想杜山德收到这份圣诞礼物时脸上的表情。

托德弯腰拾捡起那颗纽扣，对准太阳端详，日光透过卧室混浊得像死人眼睛的玻璃，穿射纽扣的四个小孔，在他眼中烙下狙击枪似的准星，他拿指头摩挲表面的鹰和五角。

一定是有人时常穿着它，在照镜子时又不自觉地抚摸袖扣端详。拽扯，扣合，受到过多磨损的线“啪”的一声断掉，纽扣也蹦弹到地板上。托德想。

也许杜山德比他以为的更怀念那段日子。甚至在睡眠时都将自己裹进这身赝品。

“只有输了战争的那一方才会因为听命行事而被当成战犯审判”，杜山德这样说着，因波旁威士忌和咳嗽变得龙虾一样粉红的脸泛起阴郁和轻蔑。托德只是微笑咬断巧克力棒，一如既往。

托德的舌头舔了舔嘴唇，他一直知道自己会是个好的推理侦探。

此刻杜山德脱下的那身制服整整齐齐放在一边，就放在男孩触手可及的地方，像烧红的炭一样辐射难以忽视的热量。

托德的喉结滚动了下，他不该想这个，但同样他从一开始也不该在这儿。

他走了过去。

像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子，托德将胳膊伸进发皱的袖口，呼吸都放得极轻，符合老人身形的制服在他身上大得可笑。久未擦拭的落地镜蒙了一层肮脏的灰，托德披着制服，黑色长大衣就像乌鸦受伤的翅膀，沮丧地垂下来，盖到脚踝。

托德感到一股血往上翻涌，混杂厌恶和好奇，镜子里的他一点儿也不像那个众人面前的优等生，更像个阴郁的疯子，随时准备举起来复枪击毙无辜的路人。

一双和他相似的蓝眼睛出现在镜中。

杜山德站在身后，从镜中和他对视，苍老的脸在年轻的脸旁边，托德浑身冰冷，像只窜出马路，被突如其来的卡车灯光照射到的兔子，僵硬在原地，他嗅到奥斯维辛的焦烟。

杜山德的手缓慢按在他肩上，再向下，他伸手为他系好领结，扣好皮带，将勋章佩戴在胸前，捋平折痕。他注视镜中的男孩。

他没有触碰他，也没有说出他的名字，但仿佛杜山德将自己的脸放在手里，递给托德，托德接过，戴上，从杜山德的嘴里说出Sieg Heil。

于是杜山德也发现了他的秘密。

*

这下他再也无法给他的成绩单做出评论了。

托德厌烦地看了伏倒在地的前教师一眼，想。他垂低来复枪。

空着的那只手无意识地上下摩挲脸颊。皮肤与皮肤摩擦，发出轻微的，砂纸刮磨石英的声音。而当托德意识到他是从哪里学到这个习惯的时候，他停了下来。

杜山德。托德念出这个名字，像念出一句诅咒。

他在听见杜山德死因时感到些许失望。第三帝国的军官与衰老、自杀、用药过度中的哪一个都格格不入，虽然他们总在事件败露后做出这种选择。

他该被套上绞索，活活吊死，翻板和颈骨都在瞬间咔哒作响。托德跨过尸体，向行走的路人举起来复枪。像艾希曼那样。

他扣下扳机，霰弹击穿一个女人的头颅，再是一个男人，另一个女人。豁口的形状像五角星。他撇撇嘴。

从很久前，阴影从杜山德的丛林中蔓延，侵入了他的思想。同样的梦魇纠缠他们，仿佛置身一百个奥斯维辛，惨叫和血铺天盖地。在不同的时间与地点，老人和男孩以同样的姿态将刀刺进流浪汉腹部，扭转刀柄，蓝眼睛里迸发出一模一样的疯狂。在杜山德的地下室发现那些尸体时，他才得知，并不是他一个人在暗自宣泄杀戮。

接着杜山德死了，畏罪自杀。先托德一步死去，自私地将他扔在这里。

只希望他死时也不得片刻安宁。

被警察包围的那一刻，托德脑海里回荡着唯一一句话。

他们都该如此。

全文完。

——  
放旧文出来丢人

史蒂芬·金好会一作家  
我怎么也没想到最开始冲着肖申克的救赎去的人会一脚踏进邪教


End file.
